Traffic Light
by reddolphin5000
Summary: It takes patience to catch Pokemon and to stand traffic. However, for a skilled Pokemon master, Ash Ketchum certainly does not have the tolerance to stay behind a red light. If you have the endurance, then feel free to read my story. Review and fave!


**AN: In my entry for the **_**Light/Lights**_** contest, I wanted to write something involving humor. I believe that when you read something, it should make you laugh or at least smile. So, please enjoy my one-shot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon…or traffic lights. **

Ash grumbled some curses under his breath and rammed his balled-up fist into the steering wheel, triggering a noisy _beep_. Several pedestrians crossing the intersection directed their attention towards the young man in the scarlet convertible. But their glares were soon interrupted by an oncoming car. The civilians quickly fled the streets in fright, retreating back into the safeties of the sidewalks. Ash chuckled and jabbed the radio button.

Meanwhile, May was sitting in shotgun, leaning against the car door, observing Ash in amusement. Watching Ash take his anger out on the horn was quite entertaining.

Listening attentively to the broadcast currently airing, May twisted the volume dial clockwise, maximizing the amplitude. Clearly not entertained, Ash began fiddling with the radio stations once more. After the raven-haired man had finally found an FM station he liked, he began drumming his fingers against the leather-cover of the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song that was momentarily playing as he suspiciously eyed the traffic-light hanging from a black electric line.

"It's mocking me…" Ash accused and desperate gawks at the red light were left unacknowledged. Its taunting and teasing had driven Ash to the point of going insane.

That was until he saw the window of opportunity open to him invitingly. The cursed light suddenly changed from cardinal red to an alluring sea green. Just as Ash was about to lunge at the chance, May directed her finger towards the silver SUV sitting right in front of them. Gazing distressingly at the shiny gray vehicle ahead, Ash groaned and sounded the horn. The loud honk alerted the driver that the green light had transitioned to a petrifying amber and so he swiftly sped off over the cracked pavement. After the car had disappeared out of sight the light immediately switched back to red. Ash gritted his teeth to silence the fierce snarl that was about to escape his lips. A few moans could be heard from the cars behind as well.

"The nerve of that guy…" Ash hissed with a tightened jaw. Squeezing his tawny-colored eyes shut, he strained to listen to the song currently blasting on the radio. May froze in fear of being caught in the middle of the man's frenzy. Trying to make herself scarce, May anxiously bit her bottom lip and scooted further away from the enraged male.

"You really can't blame him. Traffic makes people weary." May defended the man, trying to alleviate her boyfriend's temper. Ash snorted in response to her reasoning. After rolling her eyes, May occupied herself by watching automobiles accelerate past her window.

Just as he felt all hope was lost, the traffic signal finally changed from red to green. Ash beamed brightly and prepared to gun the engine. But, May sent him a pleading look; as if to say, "Don't do it! You'll get us killed!" Ignoring her warnings Ash shook his head and floored it, propelling them forward. Clutching the sides of her leather seats tightly, May emitted a frightened squeal.

Soon they were whizzing past the traffic- light. Ash pumped his fists in the air and let out a victory screech. An enormous grin overtook his face.

May, on the other hand, was not as gleeful. Her breaths came out in shallow, heavy pants and her cerulean eyes were narrowed angrily at the man.

Ash's merriment soon evaporated when he heard a loud siren break the atmosphere. Gazing through the rearview mirror, Ash could see a motorcycle trailing behind the car. He heaved a sigh and brought his vehicle to a stop by the side of the road. The motorist pursuing them pulled over behind their automobile and dismounted from her motorcycle. She walked over to the window and tapped lightly on the glass.

Rolling the window down, Ash was greeted by a teal-haired woman. The lady was dressed in completely-indigo attire and wore a pair of dark high heels. She had a red lipstick smile and amber-colored eyes. But her most predominant feature was the blue signature cap that was worn securely upon her head, confirming her identity to be Officer Jenny.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer scolded, "I understand that traffic may be infuriating, but that is no excuse for speeding!"

Ash nervously fumbled with his girlfriend's hand as he apologetically mumbled, "I'm sorry officer, but my girlfriend is very ill. I was in a hurry to get her to the hospital so I forgot about the speed limit." Ash gave a quick glance towards May and noticed her glaring at him crossly.

"Ma'am, is this true?" Officer Jenny questioned, suspiciously. Ash could tell that she wasn't fully convinced and could only hope that May would play along.

Fortunately, May wasn't exactly in the mood for a ticket so she exhaled, "My boyfriend is over exaggerating. I am sick, but not gravely."

"I understand. Listen, sir, I'll let you off with a warning this time so you can get to the hospital but please follow the road regulations from now on."

Ash cheerfully watched the cop return to her vehicle and head back onto the road. His heart beat began to ease as he uttered a small chuckle, "That was a close one, right?"

May stared at him with arched eyebrows and said, "Karma is going to get you for lying to that officer, Ash Ketchum…"

"Oh, I don't believe in karma. Besides it was only a white lie. Many people lie to cops every now and then. What's one more person?" He replied hoping to persuade May into getting over what had just happened.

"Hmm…" was all May said before focusing her gaze towards the window.

Five minutes after returning back into the correct lane, Ash noticed a strange noise that the car was producing. He averted his eyes towards the tank monitor and gulped, for he realized that they were all out of gas. Within seconds, their engine died before they were able to move their vehicle to the side of the road.

Ash was at a loss for words as he turned to face a very amused May. One word told him all that was going through her head, "Karma."

**Please review and fave...not that I'm desperate. ^^**


End file.
